Various techniques are used to produce electrical heating elements for light household heating applications. In the past, such heating elements have included a resistive metal coil formed, for example, of metal rod. The coil is embedded in insulation which is in turned contained in a thermally conductive tubular metal sheath.
Other types of heating elements have consisted of wires embedded in a ceramic material. One more recent technique uses a porcelain enamel metal substrate with a thick film resistor material formed thereon.
These prior art techniques have been relatively burdensome and have required relatively expensive materials. The method of the present invention, however, is much less complex, uses less expensive materials and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.